Harry Potter and the FunnyLooking Pair
by Spoonylicious
Summary: Harry Potter sneaks out of the Dursley's one day and meets a little blond boy around his age at a park.


Harry Potter was seven years old. He lived in the cupboard under the stairs at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging. Harry's parents had died in a car accident when he was a baby and he had gone to live with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and their son Dudley. The Dursley's were quite awful people who bullied Harry relentlessly.

Today was Dudley's birthday. Every year this day turned in to a bigger and bigger production. Dudley was very spoiled. Harry's birthday came and went every year without any acknowledgement. This year the Dursley's were taking Dudley and one of his friends to the circus. Harry wouldn't have minded going to the circus but instead he was staying home locked in his cupboard like he was every year.

Uncle Vernon had stowed Harry away in the cupboard while Dudley carried on a performance about not having enough presents this year. Harry thought Dudley should be happy with any presents he got at all! Dudley really was an ungrateful little so and so!

The Durlsey's had left the house in such a fluster that they had forgotten to lock Harry in his cupboard. Harry wasn't sure what to do about this at first but decided to seize the opportunity. He roamed the house freely for a little while before looking at the clock. There was still plenty of time left until the Dursleys were due to return and Harry made the quick decision to venture outside.

The sun was bright outside today. Harry breathed in the fresh cool air and savoured the moment. He decided to walk to his favourite park and play on the swings. He decided to go the long way and this made him feel rather bold.

As he reached the park he was met with an unusual sight. There stood a little boy with brilliant blond hair. He looked about Harry's age. Next to him stood a stern looking man with the same bright blond hair, but his was much longer. Harry had never seen a man with hair that long and it looked very well kept. Harry even wondered if it was a wig. The man was dressed in thick black robes and carried a cane. The boy, Harry assumed was his son, was dressed similarly. Harry wondered if they were on their way to a fancy dress party, which seemed like an odd thing to be doing at this time of the day.

"Father, what is that?" The boy pointed to the swing set.

"I don't know, some Muggle contraption of some sort," the man said, impatiently.

Harry didn't know what a Muggle was but he certainly knew what a swing was. Always wanting to be helpful, Harry came out from behind the bush.

"It's a swing, sir," he said in an informative tone.

The two blonds jumped back in surprise.

"Would you like me to show you how to use it?" Harry asked.

The blond boy turned to his father.

"Oh please, Father, may I?"

"I'm not sure, it might not be safe." The man replied, eyeing the swings with suspicion.

"Oh yes, it's perfectly safe," said Harry as he took the other boy by the hand and led him to the swings.

Harry demonstrated how to sit on the swing and the other boy followed suit.

Harry tried to push the other boy but he didn't quite have the strength. Then Harry had an idea.

"Sir, could you help me?"

"Please, Father," the other boy pleaded, his face eager with anticipation.

The man cleared his throat and looked around. Harry could tell that he felt uncomfortable.

"It's alright," Harry encouraged.

The man let out a sigh and headed over towards the two boys.

Harry sensed that he didn't really want to do it but could see his son's enthusiasm. Harry got the impression that this was a boy who had his father wrapped around his little finger. He wished he knew his own father.

The man hoped that his son wouldn't get hurt by playing with this strange Muggle child. What would his wife say if he returned from this expedition with their only child injured? He needn't worry though. He had ways of fixing things when they went wrong. Ways that Harry could only dream of.

Harry showed the man how to take hold of the chains on the swing. He thought he had things pretty tough but at least he knew how to use a swing! He felt sorry for the other boy.

"Now take a few steps back," Harry instructed.

The man obeyed, looking embarrassed. He didn't interact with Muggles, let along take instructions from them! What if another Wizard saw him! He'd found no evidence of the Boy Who Lived on his mission to Little Whinging. But it didn't matter so long as his son was enjoying himself.

"Now let go," Harry commanded excitedly.

"Are you sure?" the man asked, looking shocked.

"Yes!" Harry clapped his hands in anticipation.

The man let go and the swing flew forward. The little blond boy gasped and clung to the chains of the swing.

The swing hesitated in mid air for a half a second before swinging back towards them, hitting the man right in the stomach!

Oops, thought Harry. He'd forgotten to tell the man to move to the side.

The man doubled over and the swing moved forward again.

The little boy squealed with delight, the wind in his face. The swing hesitated again before swinging back and hitting is father square in the face, sending him backwards.

The man stood up and, looking flustered, he brushed the bark off his heavy robes, gathered his cane and headed for the swing. He steadied the swing with his strong hands.

"Come on. We're going!" he said in a gruff voice.

"Aw..." his son protested.

His father scooped the little boy up in his arms and stormed off.

Harry sunk onto the swing looking puzzled.

"Harry! What the ruddy hell do you think you're doing?"

Harry gulped. It was the Dursley's. Dudley had overdone it with the icecream again and was feeling ill. They had had to leave the circus early. Uncle Vernon's huge body emerged from the tiny car and grabbed Harry by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him to the car. He shoved him in the back next to Aunt Petunia (Dudley was in the front seat, of course, clutching his stomach and moaning dramatically) and sped off in a rage, shouting incoherently.

Harry was sent to his cupboard without any supper, but Harry didn't mind. He was used to it. And it had been worth it.

As Harry settled in to sleep he wondered about the curious pair he'd encountered and hoped that he would meet them again one day. That night he dreamt about meeting the boy again and showing him how to use a slide, a see-saw and a merry-go-round.

The End.


End file.
